The Lion King (2019 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Lion King (2019). Logos Opening DISNEY presents "THE LION KING" Closing "THE LION KING" Directed by JON FAVREAU Screenplay by JEFF NATHANSON Produced by JON FAVREAU, p.g.a. JEFFREY SILVER, p.g.a. KAREN GILCHRIST, p.g.a. Executive Producers TOM PEITZMAN JULIE TAYMOR THOMAS SCHUMACHER Director of Photography CALEB DESCHANEL, ASC Production Designer JAMES CHINLUND Film Editors MARK LIVOLSI, ACE ADAM GERSTEL Co-Producer JOHN BARTNICKI Original Score Composed by HANS ZIMMER African Vocal and Choir Arrangements Created and Produced by LEBO M Original Songs by TIM RICE and ELTON JOHN Songs Produced by PHARRELL WILLIAMS Executive Music Producer HANS ZIMMER Visual Effects Supervisors ROBERT LEGATO, ASC ADAM VALDEZ Animation Supervisor ANDREW R. JONES Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Donald Glover Seth Rogen Chiwetel Ejiofor Alfre Woodard Billy Eichner John Kani John Oliver with Beyoncé Knowles-Carter and James Earl Jones A FAIRVIEW ENTERTAINMENT Production A JON FAVREAU Film Crawl Art Unit Production Manager JEFFREY SILVER First Assistant Director DAVID H. VENGHAUS JR. Second Assistant Director KIM RICHARDS Associate Producer DEBBI BOSSI Based on “The Lion King” Screenplay by IRENE MECCHI and JONATHAN ROBERTS and LINDA WOOLVERTON The Filmmakers Would Like to Thank ROGER ALLERS and ROB MINKOFF BRENDA CHAPMAN DON HAHN and the Walt Disney Feature Animation Artists and Crew who created the original animated film. Cast In Order of Appearance Concept Artists SETH ENGSTROM VANCE KOVACS FABIAN LACEY TILL NOWAK PETER RUBIN NATHAN SCHROEDER SHAE SHATZ JOE STUDZINSKI JUSTIN SWEET ANDREW CAMPBELL JAMIE JONES ANDREW LEUNG Storyboard Artists DAVID DERRICK JUN FALKENSTEIN PHILIP KELLER PHIL LANGONE ANGELO LIBUTTI STEVE MARKOWSKI PHILL NORWOOD JOHN COVEN Post-Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY MARIN COUNTY, CALIFORNIA Visual Effects by MPC Production Managers NANCY XU ZAIRA BRILHANTE ALANNAH BELANGER ERIN LANGFORD CAROLINE WHITEHILL ASHLEE SUTHERLAND HAYDEN WHITE VFX Executive Producer CHRISTINA GRAHAM Characters Lead Artists GABRIEL ARNOLD SUBHASHIS BANIK WILLIAM BELL SAM BERRY SOLENE CHAN-LAM GEOFFREY COPPIN STEPHANIE DUBE MOBY FRANCIS JULIA FREIDL JASON GAGNON JAKE HARRELL JAMES HOOD JEFF NEWTON SACHIN SHANTARAM PATEKAR SYLVESTER PRABHU A VARUN SREEKANTH ROYSTON WILLCOCKS CHRISTOPHER WILSON Artists ANEESH A BHARGAVA A J MARTA AMPUDIA ALPHY ANTO LORENZO ARGENTIERI NASEEM ARSHAD SUNIL B SHRUTHI B S BHAVIKA BAJPAI ENDRE BALINT CLÉMENCE BELLIER ASSAF BEN-ZUR HANNA BINSWANGER JOSHUA CANN MATTHIEU CANTAT KENNY CARMODY STEFANO CARTA MICHAEL CAUCHI ZOE CAUDRON NALLA VENKATA CHAITANYA CLÉMENT CHAUDAT PRADYUT CHOWDHURY PAULINE COSTANTINI ABHIDEV D RASHMITA DASH KURTIS DAWE CHLOE DAWE ABHIJIT DE AR VALLARI DESAI REJILESH DEVARAJAN ANDREA DE MARTIS LÉA DOZOUL ANTOINE ENGELS MARIO ERCOLANO MANON FICAT AHMED GHAZY DIPANJAN GHOSH REBECCA GOOCH TOM GOODCHILD DURGA DEVI GOPAL DAMIEN GUIMONEAU SURAJ GURUNG ARAM HAKZE PRIMUS HALLIN RUDI HAMMAD JUN-LIN HARRIES TIMOTHÉ HEK STEFAN LOUIS HOARE THOMAS HUIZER HAMID IBRAHIM JOSEPH BENEVENT ISAAC PRASHANTHA K VIPIN R KABADI SPIROS KALOMOIRIS SURAJ LAXMAN KAMBLE AKSHAY UPENDRA KANAKIA RYOICHI KATO RAJENDRA KATTIMANI VISHAKHA KHUBANI ARUN KIRO CHAKRAVARTHY KOCHERLA SYLVIA KRATZSCH PALURU MOHAN KRISHNA DIPESH MAHENDRA KUBAL KISHORE KUMAR DHANANJAY KUMAR KUMAR PALLE RANJITH KUMAR SANTOSH KUMAR K SAURAV KUMAR DANIELE LA MURA HARSHIT LAHANE CYRIL LAMINE ED LAVIN HUGO LEYGNAC ROBERTO LIBRALATO BABURAJAN M V ANTONY MAGDALINIDIS PAVAN MALLAIAH GIOVANNI MASCHERPA SATYAJEET MAURYA GUILLAUME MAYER RAMAKRISHNA MEDI MICHELE MENNONNA FABIO MESSINA ALICE MIGGIANO CHANDRA MOHAN RYAN MORGAN GIUSEPPE MOTTA PRATIK MUKHERJEE MOHAMMAD KAMIL MULLA PHILIP MULLANY APPALA RAJU NALI ABHISHEK KANTARAM NAVALE VIJAYALAKSHMI NEGINAL GIANG NGUYEN ARUN P R VINITA PANDEY DHARNISH SINGH PARIHAR DIPIKA SUBHASH PATIL ARUN PAUL XAVIER SOUBIN PAULSON SIMONE PETRACCA SANDRA PINTO AVISHEK PODDER PRANAV PUJARA MIDHUN R S VIPIN RAJ NIKHIL RAJ K ANUPAM RAKSHIT LASSE RASMUSEN PATRICK REDMOND ROBBIE REID NILS RUISCH NISCHAY SAH GITESH SAHU KAMMARA SAI TEJA AXEL SAINT-ANDRE YOGESH PARASHRAM SALOKHE SANDIP SAURAV ENNO SCHLÜNDER MATTHIAS SCHOENEGGER NIMISHA SETHI PUSHPARAJ G SETHU DEVENDER SHARAD PARMAR SHASHANK SHEKHAR MAHENDRA SINGH SARGURUNATHAN SIVALINGAM STEPHAN SKOREPA SUMIT SUBBA MILIND DASHARATH SUTAR PAVANI T AMAR THAPA ROBIN THOMAS ANSHUL TIWARI KETAN KALE UTTAMRAO RAJAGURU V GANDHI LINO VARGHESE KEÖN VILJOEN HARISH VISHWAKARMA DYTHO VOUIDIBIO Layout Artists JENNIFER BURY ADRIÁN CASTRO VIEJO RÉMI CAUQUIL JAMES CHEW VINCENT DOMAIGNÉ VANESSA FERNÁNDEZ CALLE JULIEN FERRITTO DALIA GUTIÉRREZ ARANDA ÁLVARO JIMÉNEZ HERRERA MARION LAURIN STEVEN LEAUTE KITTY LIN MICHELLE MADDEN-NADEAU FLORIAN MANCEAU CARLA MARQUÉS GRAU SANTY OTERO VICTOR PACHECO CASTRO ALESSIO PAOLETTI ANNA-MARIE PAYNE ALEX POTTS RODRIGO POUT LEZAUN JESS RUIZ COCA ALICIA SALEH SAMUEL SAXON SHIVANI SHAH BEA TOLEDO Animation Lead Artists JHON ALVARADO IBRAHIM BASHA DAN BLACKER SCOTT FRITTS MARTIN JOAS THOMAS LEMOINE ANDRES PUENTE ELWALEED SULIMAN ARDA UYSAL TIM VAN HUSSEN MATHIEU WALSH Artists ALEX ALVAREZ MANUEL ALVAREZ CASTRO BALAJI ANBALAGAN SARAH ARDUINI ARCHANA ASOKAN NOBLE AUGUSTINE FLORIAN BECKER YVES BEDENIKOVIC LAURENT BENHAMO JOSEPH BESAGNI ANTON BLAKE JOAN BORGUÑÓ ARIANNA BRAGAGLIA CHAGO BUNTON-COLE BORIS CAILLY CAMILLE CARCELLER ANDREA CASTAGNOLI KATHRYN CHANDLER NATASHA CHAPMAN JULIEN CHERY HYUNJU CHO RICKY CHOW AMAURY COLJON WILLIAM CORREIA OLIVER DALE P USHPAK DEY PASQUALE DIAFERIO FATIH DOGAN GAURAV DUBEY ELSON E FERNANDEZ HENRIK EIA ESTEBAN ERRANDO POCH DANIEL ESCOBAR NATALIA FALOWSKA ALEX FERNANDEZ PONS ILAN FITOUSSI KATE FORREST DANIEL FOTHERINGHAM GIANLUCA FRATELLINI MICHELLE FROM NORIHITO FUKUDA PAOLA G DE’BEI CARLOS GARCIA BARRAGAN GIAN LUIGI GRANIERI MARK GREGORY MARIO GROSU BRIEUC GUENOLE JAMES HICKEY WEERAPONG JANGSOMBATSIRI MADHAVAN JAYARAMAN CLAIR JONES ROBIN KEAST LOUISA KERRACHA THANOS KOUSIS CARA KU MANOLYA KÜLKÖYLÜ NAGARAJU KUSUMA ARTHUR GIL LARSEN SENG LAU NATHAN LAWRENCE ANDY LE COCQ HAILIN LIAO CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL THOMAS LOWE ADAM MAKK XAVIER MAROT ANKIT MEENA FELICE MINIERI KENNETH MO LOUIS MORISSET JOSHUA MUTTER DEVIKA VINAYAK NAGARKAR BELINDA NIXON KEVIN OH EAN KEAT ONG JESSICA OTT SARAH PADOAN ERWAN PERRIN RICCARDO PIETRACAPRINA MATTHIEU POIREY CHRISTOPHER POTTER CELIA PROU AYYAPPAN R ALEKSANDRA SABINA RAFALSKA CHANDRASHEKHAR RAMPRASAD GEORGE RIGBY FONZO ROMANO CHAN SAGOO PABLO SALVADOR LAINEZ IGNACIO SANTAMARIA SANCHEZ INGO SCHACHNER SHAYLA SCHALM YASHAANK SINGH SIVAPRANAV SIVADAS PANICKER JOE SMITH HARRY ROGER SMITH IDA SONDERGAARD KRZYSZTOF SZCZEPANSKI AMELIE TALARMAIN EDMUND TANG TATIANA TCHOUMAKOVA CHARLIE TETLOW LEVENT ULAS OSKAR URRETABIZKAIA ALEKSANDRA VUKOVIC CHALERMPHOL WATTANAWONGTRAKOOL KIMBERLEY WATTS AIMÉE WESTLEY ELAINE WU TAO YE KARLY YOHE JOHN SUNG ZENG YAO Crowds & Technical Animation Artists BASEL ALMADI VALENTINE ARLES JULIEN BAEZA SACHIN BANGERA STEPHANIE BEUKERS CARMEN BISHOP KANISHK BISWAS VINCENT BOULOT FELIX C.C. CHAN JORDI CAMPS MATHILDE CARTIGNY ROB CHAPMAN DOMINIC COYLE EDE CSIZOCZKI JANIS CUDARS SYLVAIN DALLIET ANTONIOS DEFTERAIOS ESTELLE DESNOULEZ TIMOTHY DEVLIN BARBARA DOBOSOVA ALFONSO ESPESO CALVO CHARLIE FILMBERG ZOE GEDDES PRIYANSHU GHOSH LOUIE GORDON NIC GROOT BLUEMINK RODOLPHE HOAREAU NICO KAHMANN HANNAH KENTON NAVJIN KHOSRAVI ISABEL KOKUTI MICHAL KOZIATEK RAMA KRISHNA MISHRA VARUN KRISHNAN MANDY LI TORBEN MACRAE ANAIS MARTIN ISABEL MARTINEZ MOLERO BORJA MASSA ALMARZA ALICE MC LOUGHLIN HUGO MINE REBECCA MONAGHAN GABRIELA MURSCH AINA NICOLAU ORELL MATTHEW NORRIS PAUL ORMEROD CELINE PANTALOUF GINA PENTASSUGLIA LEIRE PÉREZ STEVEN POWELL THOMAS RACKL DAVID REINHOLD KOMKRIT SAWASDEE FELIX SLINGER-THOMPSON FX Simulation Artists CHARLOTTE AKEHURST VALENTINE ARLES RAMON BLANQUER RUIZ AMELIE BOIRON MAYBRIT BULLA THOMAS CHALMERS ANDRE CORREIA CHEMA DEL FRESNO MARTINEZ IGNACIO DOCTOR GONZALEZ MATTHIEU DRUAUD KATE EDGE HARRY ELLARD ANDREW FEERY EDWARD FERRYSIENANDA ABDEL HALIM GARESS PEDRO GIMENEZ SANCHIS TREVOR HEWITT RUBEN HINAREJOS GUERRA GUILLAUME HOARAU IGOR JOVANOVIC SANTOSH KHEDKAR SERGEY KONOREV AKSHAY KOTHARI SHAHID MALIK LORIS MANTELLO AMY MOORE CHEUK YUNG NG SERGIO NIETO ALBERO FABIAN NOWAK CARLOS PARMENTIER MARCOS PARMENTIER ROBIN PELISSIER AIRAM PENA MANZANO LUDOVIC RAMISANDRAINA LOIC RESPLANDY CLAUDIA RIETTI FEDERICO RIGHI ELINE STRIJDONK JAN STROOTMANN JANE SUN CHARLIE THOMPSON LAURA TOMASSETTI VICTOR WAGNER DAPHNE WESTELYNCK IGOR ŽANIĆ Environment Lead Artists MICHELE ALESSI LUCA BONATTI MARCO EDEL ROLANDI HIMANSHU SRIVASTAVA MARC MENNEGLIER JOBIN MICHAEL VIVEK NAIR Artists SHEKH AFSAR DAVID ALVAREZ AMINE AMAHADAR DEBORAH AMICO JAVIER ARGENTE GÓMEZ ED LOVEROCK BABB JAMES BAILEY HELEN BARDEN CRISTINA BARTOLOMÉ PERNAS THOMAS BATTISTETTI MARC-ANTOINE BEINEIX NUNZIO BITETTI JULES BODENSTEIN LEONARDO BRUNI MARCO CAPELLAZZI DANI CASHMORE GI AE CHOI TOM COE ALBERTO CROCICCHIO MARCOS CESAR DA SILVA FILHO POORVIKA DEVANG RAJIB DHAR MATT DICKEN BALAKRISHNA DILLIBABU OYNDRI DUTTA MONICA ESCRIBANO PERUCHA GENNARO ESPOSITO FRANCESCO FERRARESI AMOL AJIT GAIKWAD DANNY GEURTSEN SAKSHAR DEB GHOSH CRISTIAN GIUSEPPONE BORJA GOMEZ SUBHASHIS GOSWAMI DAN GRIGSBY JAKUB GRYGLICKI SAKSHI GUPTA VLAD HOLST SOVAN JANA SUKHADIYA PRIYANKBHAI JANAKBHAI ELSA JOSE ALEKSANDAR JOVANOVIC GANESHAN K PRASANTH K R GNANAPRAKASH KANNIYAN NIKITHA KINI DEVANGULA USHA KIRAN SIDDALINGESHWAR KOPPAD JAN KROCAK RAHUL SURESH KUMAR RAHUL KUMAR KANT PAVAN M KUSANAL COLIN LEGRAND TOBY LEWIN MATTIAS LULLINI DIVYA M ONKAR DILIP MAGGIRWAR MELODY MAHONEY ABDUL MAJEED PRABHAT KUMAR MAJUMDAR PANKAJ KUMAR MAJUMDAR MANUEL MARTIN BAENA DAVID MARTIN GOMEZ ANUJ MARATHE FRANCESCO MARZOLI REHIN MATHEW TOM MCCALL DONATELLA MELCHIONNO SNEHAL SHANKAR MESHRAM KAROLY MESTERHAZY MIKIL MISTRY DARSHAN MUKESHBHAI DHADUK AJITH MV THANGAVEL N SANGEETH N K GANESH VIJAY NAZARE RACHNA NEGI CHINTA NIKHIL MAGESHKUMAR P IRANNA H PALLED PRAMEET PAUL RAHUL PAWAR FELIPE PESANTEZ STEPHEN PIETRUSIAK WOJCIECH PIWOWARCZYK KASAVANANDA POLAVARAPU FILIPPO PRETI SHASHIKUMAR R SRIVATSAV RAGHAVAN MAHENDRA RAGHUVANSHI MANOJ RAUTA FRANCESCO RICCIARDELLI KEVIN RUSSELL PATRICIA SERRANO SAN JULIÁN SHIVANI SHAH SASIKUMAR SHANMUGAM ALOK SHARMA ALESSIO SIMONDI RAJAT SINGH IRENA ŠMITÁKOVÁ MICHAEL STRATHEARN HE SUN AKOS SZABO AMY PASKOW-TAYLOR SAJITH T G INGA TEDER ERASMO TORALLAS JORGE TRUEBA INAYATH ULLA KHAN AUDRIUS URBONAVICIUS ANDREA VINCENTI OGNJEN VUKOVIC AKSHAY WAYAL NAVJOTSINGH AMARSINGH WILKHU TIMMY WONG RIYA YEVLE Lighting Lead Artists JONATHAN ATTENBOROUGH SIMON BURKE ADAM CHESHIRE MATTHEW CLUBB OWEN JONES THOMAS MULLER SCOTT PALLEIKO LENIN THOTA Artists ANSHAD ABU NICOLA ALEXANDER GALDER APRAIZ AMEZUA MANJUSHA BALACHANDRAN-HALL JOHAN JADIK BARRIOS YUNDA ARUNKUMAR BOYIDAPU ANTONIO CARRANZA PEREZ MASSIMILIANO CENTRA JANO CERVELLERA ARNOV CHAUDHURY ROMOLO COZZI MAORIS CREANTOR DAN DINDAROV-SLONIMSKY MARIE FICHET JULIEN FRADIN NEVILLE FREITAS CHRISTINE GATCHALIAN BOYAN GEORGIEV MAXIME GUERRY TED HARRISON ALEX HAU OSCAR HILL YU-CHEN HU REYWEL HYLAND SANDRINE JABER PAULINE JAVELOT ABY JOHN GARY JONES PRASANTH KUKAL KURT CHRISTIAN KUNTZ SAGEESH KV EMMA LE GOOD BENOIT LECAILTEL JESSICA LENNOX SHU-CHEN LIN SURAJ MAKHIJA LASZLO MANDI ERWAN MASSON CONRAD MOODY DANIEL MORANTE ORTIZ RAJAN PANIGRAHI LUCIA PASCALI LUCAS POZZEY JOHN PRIETO AMON PREETHAM RAJ JOAO RAPOULA VAZ LOURENCO MOHAMMAD REZA RASOULZADEH FARSAD AATUR RAVANI JORDAN SEWELL RM SARMA SRIPADA FEDERICO STEFANINI DANIELE TAGLIAFERRI ALEXANDER THORN MATHILDE TOLLEC JAMES TREMELLING MURRAY TRUELOVE CHARITY TURNER LUKE WEBSTER MARK WOODCOCK KWOK KEUNG YEUNG Compositing Lead Artists ANDRE BRIZARD IZET BUCO SIMON DYE DNYANDEEP GAUTAM PUNDKAR SURESH HARI LIONEL HEATH OLIVIER JEZEQUEL ARUN KUMAR SHARMA HARISH KUMAR VERMA VIAYPRATHAP M RAVI PAREEK SABEED RAHIMAN SRIBALAJI SANTHARAM Artists SANDEEP TUKARAM AMBERKAR XABIER ARRIETA ALAEZ SIVAKUMAR ARUNACHALAM SWAPNESH AVINASH AMBUKAR JAGADISH BABU K RAJNEESH BAHUKHANDI ARUN BALABASKARACHANDRAN CEDRIC BATTUDE JAMIE BELLAMY OLIVIER BLANCHET BHUPESH SAKHARAM BORKAR SHYAM C MIGUEL CAAMANO RIVEIRO NICOLAS CASANOVA ABHISHEK CHOUDHARY ADRIANO CIRULLI PARSHURAM D NAVANEETA DAS KAUSTAV DAS SANDRO DE BARROS HENRIQUES GIANLUCA DENTICI TUNGANA DEVARAJU MEDHA DEWANGAN IVANO DI NATALE VANESSA DUQUESNAY HUGO DURAND-MERMET JEREMY EZEKIEL AKASH SHIVAJI FARAGADE ANDREAS FEIX MARCO FIORANI PARENZI KELLY FISCHER ROBIN RAJU GAIKWAD MARTA GARGANO MARCO GERACITANO RAKHEE TARAKNATH GHOSH ANA GOMES CHELSEA GOODCHILD ASHWIN GOPAL ULLAL SRI HARI BABU BANDARU JASON HEBERT LINDSAY HOPPE BHUVANESWARAN J ARUN J R V AYUSH JAIN JITHIN K JANARDHANAN TOMOS JONES RAJESH K RAVI DHAVALKUMAR KAKADIYA ATUL KANGALE RAFAL KANIEWSKI LUKAS KAMPICHLER SANDEEP KAPOOR ABHYUDAY RANJAN KARN SHIVPRASAD BHASKAR KAWADE HASAN KHAN ABHISHEK KINI NAVANEETHA KRISHNAN R JHAMLAL KUMAR ADITYA KUMAR PANDEY PRAVEEN KUMAR S THOMAS LEMAILLE YANN LEROUX SALVATORE LO CASCIO SREEJITH M FRANCESCO MAGGI SURYAKANTA MAHUNTA UDDIPTA MAITRA AKASHKUSUM MAJI AJESH MATHEW MATHIAS MANISH MEHTA VISHAL MAHENDRA MISTRY VIVEK MOHAN VICTOR MOREJON SEGURA SURESH MUMOORTHY ADDAGARLA SATYANARAYANA MURTHY EPHRAIM MWAKANDU SATHIYA NARAYANAN MARIJUS NEVERDAUSKIS PRIYANKA NIGAM DIOGO NUNES FERNANDES UDI NUTHAN CHAND PAWAN OMPRAKASH GHODAKE ABHIJEET KUMAR PANDA VIJITH PANICKER VIRAJ PATIL MIRIAM PAVESE MARKO PERENDIJA NIBIN RAJ PK FRED PLACE DOMINIK PLATEN FRANCESCO POLITO VIRENDRA PREMSHANKAR PRAJAPATI QUENTIN PRIMAULT RAUSHAN RAJ MUDRAGADA RAJESH SANDESH RAMDEV KOLLL TRINADHA RAO SRINIVASA RAO AKSHAT RAO K ABDUL RASHEED ANKITSINGH RAMACHAL RATHOR JOSEP ANTONI RIBAS ROSELLO ANTONIO RODRIGUEZ DIAZ JASDIP SAGAR SAM SALEK VARUN SANTOSH SAMANT ANIRUDDHA SATAM JORRIT SCHULTE NITIN N SHETTI SHIVANGI SHRIVASTAVA MRITYUNJAY SINGH ABHIJITH SOMAN SWAPNIL SITARAM SONAWANE PATHURI SRIDHAR AARTI SUBODH SHUKLA NITESH SHEKHAR SUTRAVE NIDHIN T.M VINOD TALWAR RAVI THANGASAMY STEVENSON THOMAS TYSON THOMAS ELOISE TOMLINSON OSCAR TORNINCASA SANJUKTA TRAVIS JOSEPH TSANG NELSON TT ANUJ UPADHYAY GERGELY VELKI MONICA VERDU EZEQUIEL MATIAS VILLANUEVA Editorial ROHAN ASIRIAH NOAMI BOURGEOIS DAVID GLOVER RAJA J SHANNON MORAN DANIEL NAGAR SIVAPRAYAG PANICKER PRAVEEN P TRUSHNA PATEL JESSICA PIERCY FRANCISCO SCULLI ARAVINDHARAJ V Production VFX Digital Producer DANNY HUERTA Production Managers MEGH ANIL SHARMA SHRADDA BHATAWADEKAR SHELDON CASTELINO GEORGIE DUNCAN ABIGAIL EVERARD JO MANAWA FRANCESCA FRAZZI ANA GILLESPIE JAMES GRUMMITT KAAMINI IBRAHIM ADITYA KADAM STEPH KARIM ANGELIQUE KRAWCZAK HELEN MCAVOY-JAMES CELIA MORENZO MADRIGAL ARUN NAIR YASHODA PAI TIM POUNDS-CORNISH BEATRIZ QUINTAIROS SUAREZ PRITHVIJIT SARKAR JITHENDRAN THOTTUPURATH ISHA VAN MOORT BRIONY WARREN Production Coordinators JONI ANDREOU JUNCAL APARICI TALLULAH BAKER SANJEETA BANERJEE ANURADHA BEHERA GEORGE BENSON SHRADDHA BHATAWADEKAR KELLY BIGGINS CAROLINE BOISVERT SHANNON BOSHELL KIREAN BOUGHAN FRED BOWDEN SARAH BRIMS DAN BRITTIN NATASHA BROWN KATHERINE BROWN VALENTINA CARNEVALE YOGESH CHAUTEL MONIKA CHOWDHARY KUCZYNSKI CARLA CONRADIE MAURIZIO CORDA MAURICIO CUENCAS DALE DAVIES JACK DINGLEY LAUREN DOWSETT LISE GOMMESEN REANNE GOODLIT-JONES MITHUN HARIKUMAR ERIN HOFMANN LOUISA HOI-TUNG LEUNG BELINDA ISAACS SOULLA JOSEPHIDES GIRISH KAKADE SANAT KAPOOR MATTHEW KNIGHT SIDDHARTH NATARAJAN RISHIKESH KOWSHIK NIRANJAN PATRICK KWOK ALEXANDRA MASON RACHEL MCGRATH VÉRONIQUE NOIRIEL STELLA NUNES GOULART BIBHU PATTNAYAK IOANA PIRVU KIA POULIOT JANA PŠENKOVÁ LIMA ROSE CRAIG SAXBY JOSHUA SHORLAND ROXANNE SIBILSKI JOANNA LOGA SOWINSKA GAURAV TOMAR KETA WILSON MHAIRI WYLES-LANG SHANNYN ZORAB Production Assistants RADHIKA BAROT CHARINE BEDERAR JAMES CHANTER JANNIK CHOWDHARY KUCZYNSKI RYAN DASLEY LOU DATCHENS MOLLIE EVANS DANIEL GUTIERREZ AZNAR EDWARD HEALY ANGELA HERMANN PATRICK JAMIESON YASMIN KOSEGBE OLGA KOWALCZYK NUNZIA LOMBARDO REBECCA PEARCE SARAVANAN R AJAY ROSHAN ANDREA SCRIVANTE SHAMBHAVI UNTWALE FRANCISCA VEIRA DE ALMEIDA JESSICA WHITEHEAD Heads of Department CHRIS BENDING RORY BRYANS LAUREN CAMILLERI PAYAL DANI STANLEY DELLIMORE MARCO GENOVESI ROB HOPPER SANJEEV KUMAR DAS DAVID MAYHEW CHRIS MCKENNA REBECCA MELANDER SANKARLAL MG MATTHEW OVENS MATTHEW PACKHAM TOM REED LINCOLN SAVIO FERNANDES CHRIS STENNER Studio Team Production Support JOSE ARMENGOL BEN BROWN DAVID BROWN JOANNA CAPITANO TOM CARTER ALAN CLARKE SHREEHARSHA DINESH RAO CARMEN DIXON GRACIE EDSCER AMARNATH ELLAVALLIE MICHAEL FARRELL JASMINE FLOOD SARA-LAILA FRANCIS LOUIS GALLAGHER MEREDITH GOODMAN JON GOWER CHRISTIAN GUTHRIE KATE HARRIS EMILIA HARTWELL ELAYARAJA KRISHNAN AIMEE LISTER JOE LYONS CATHERINE MARTIN AMI MATTHEWS AMY MERCER JENNIFER MORTIMER SÁRA NAGY REKHA PRASAD MIA PRICE MATT ROCK ROB RYAN HUNTER SIMON KATHLEEN SQUIRE KIRSTY STRATHEARN-BURROWS JONNY VALE DAVID WICKMAN MIKE WOODHEAD Studio Research and Development Lead Developers CURTIS ANDRUS MATTHEW CARPENTER BARISH CHANDRAN ROHAN CHAUHAN CHRISTOPH GENZWURKER JOHN GROTELUESCHEN WILLIAM HALL DOUG HAMMOND COLIN HUI SUMESH KUMAR SHELLEY MADURAM RICHARD PICKLER ROBERT PIEKE SHANMUGA RAJA DHANASEKARAN DAVID STINSON MARK STREATFIELD ROBERT TOVELL JOZEF VAN EENBERGEN Software Developers STEWART ANDERSON GANESH B R LUCY BAILY DANIEL BERGEL MUGDHA BHAT IVAN CASTANE CAPEL ATHUL D A KRISTIAN DAVIES CRAIG DIBBLE VINNY DIJO VLAD DUMITRACHE ESTEBAN FERRENO SUAREZ LUCA FILIPI PAWAN GAMI VINAY GEDAN DARRYL GOUDER RASMUS HAAPAOJA GAURAV JAGNANI CALLUM JAMES MIN JIANG RAINY KALA NATASHA KELKAR YADU KRISHNAN NIRMAL KUMAR SENTHIL KUMAR CHINNASAMY LITTU KURIEN JAYAVEL LAKSHMANAN LAKSHITHA M T ANIKA MAHMUD VIDEEP MISHRAA JOJAN MOIDEEN MARIA PANNEER RAJAN PIER PAOLO CIARRAVANO JAMES PARK JAMES PEARSON ANURADHA PINISETTY ROHIT PRAKASH KHONDE STEFAN PUSCHENDORF OMKARANATHAN RAVINDRAN SHANITH RAVINDRANATH HARSHAVARDHAN REDDY SCOTT RICHARDS MARCO ROMEO REGIL ROY ARUN S PRAMOD S SARA SCHVARTZMAN MEGHA SHASTRY SANDEEP SINGH CHAUHAN IGOR SKLIAR SARATH SREEPRAKASH JOHN STRAUSS DHARMA TEJA REDDY KASA DEEPAK THAPLIYAL SRIJITH VASUDEVAN CHRISTOPHER VINCENT MARIA VINEETA NINA WARD YANLI ZHAO DAVID ZUBER Technology Technology Team EMMANUEL CIRASA JOSHUA COYLE PHILIP DIX NICK HALL SAM HOLLOWAY DAVID HUSZKA PHIL JOSEPH DEYAN KONSTANTINOV MATTHEW LEMMON MARLIN MCGLONE LAUREN MCPHEE TAMAS MESZAROS ANTHONY MOON JAMES NATTRASS MICHAEL PARSONS JAMES PICKETT SIVARAJ SIVAKUMARAVEL ANDRE STERLING JAMES WALSH GUILLEM ZAMORA BACHS Technology Resource Managers ABHILASH DEEPANKAR PATTNAYAK ANKUR GOYAL AVADHANI HARI KRISHNA RAJESH KARUMATHIL ANOOP KUMAR VALECHA SHIVAKUMAR MAHESWARAPPA UMESH MALAGI RAJITH MANNAPATTIL RATHEESH PANINJAYATH ABINASH PRADHAN NAGENDRA PRASAD THUPALLE SHUBHAM THAKARE CHANCHALA UPENDER MPC Virtual Production Unit VAD Artists RICARDO ALVES JOSH BALL CHRISTOPHER BARTON JONATHAN BERRY MASON DASH EDWARD DAWSON-TAYLOR ADAM FISCHER AHMED HUSSEIN LAURA KRAUSE JOY LEA TATI LEITE PEN LIVINGS SAMUEL MANISCALCO PAUL MARTINEZ DANI MORROW THOMAS MUELLER YAN OSTRETSOV JASON PETHTEL DONALD REICH ROGER RODRIGUEZ LAB Animators JAVIER ARGENTE GOMEZ JOSH COOPER WILLIAM COREIA VALENTIN DELY KATE FOREST AJ GILLESPIE CAMILLA GUERRINA STEVEN HAWTHORN NICOLE HERR STEPHEN JOLLEY MANOLYA KULKOYLU ARTHUR LARSEN BRETT MARGULES CLARENCE ROBELLO MELINA SYDNEY PADUA Virtual Stage Support CALLUM JAMES LU RAMOS MARKUS RISTICH ANDREW ROSE ALEXANDER SCHWANK MATTHEW VALVERDE Production Support JENA BODELL ALEX HAIGH KARLY KLAYBOR ADE MACALINAO KEVIN NOLTE ARAM PAPARIAN JOE RATHI HOWARD TRUONG Magnopus Featured Instrumentalists Special Thanks to the Hans Zimmer Band PEDRO EUSTACHE TINA GUO GUTHRIE GOVAN YOLANDA CHARLES NILE MARR SATNAM RAMGOTRA NATHAN STORNETTA HOLLY MADGE AICHA DJIDJELLI NICK GLENNIE-SMITH MOLLY ROGERS LEAH ZEGER Supervising Orchestrator BRUCE L. FOWLER Score Orchestrations by WALT FOWLER SUZETTE MORIARTY KEVIN KASKA CARL RYDLUND Additional Orchestrations by DAVE METZGER AARON MEYER DAVE GIULI MELISSA ORQUIZA JENNIFER HAMMOND CHRIS ANDERSON-BAZZOLI MARTIN MCCLELLAN NICHOLAS CAZARES MARSHALL BOWEN BRANDON BAILO Songs “Nants’ Ingonyama” Written by Lebohang Morake, Hans Zimmer Performed by Lebo M Courtesy of Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. “Circle Of Life” Written by Elton John, Tim Rice Produced by Hans Zimmer Vocals Produced by Stephen Lipson Performed by Lindiwe Mkhize African Vocals Performed by Lebo M “I Just Can’t Wait To Be King” Written by Elton John, Tim Rice Produced by Pharrell Williams Co-Produced by Stephen Lipson Performed by JD McCrary, Shahadi Wright Joseph and John Oliver “Be Prepared (2019)” Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice Produced by Hans Zimmer and David Fleming Performed by Chiwetel Ejiofor “Hakuna Matata” Written by Elton John, Tim Rice Produced by Pharrell Williams Co-Produced by Stephen Lipson Performed by Billy Eichner, Seth Rogen, JD McCrary and Donald Glover “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” Written by Luigi Creatore, Hugo Peretti, George David Weiss, Solomon Linda Produced by Pharrell Williams Performed by Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen “Can You Feel The Love Tonight” Written by Elton John, Tim Rice Produced by Pharrell Williams Co-Produced by Stephen Lipson Performed by Beyoncé, Donald Glover, Billy Eichner and Seth Rogen Beyoncé appears Courtesy of Parkwood Entertainment and Columbia Records “Spirit” Written by Ilya Salmanzadeh, Timothy McKenzie and Beyoncé Produced by Beyoncé, Ilya and Labrinth Performed by Beyoncé Beyoncé appears Courtesy of Parkwood Entertainment and Columbia Records “Be Our Guest” Written by Alan Menken, Howard Ashman Performed by Billy Eichner “Never Too Late” Music by Elton John, Lyrics by Tim Rice Produced by Hans Zimmer, Elton John and Stephen Lipson African Vocal and Choir Arrangements created and produced by Lebo M Additional Musical Arrangement by David Fleming Performed by Elton John Courtesy of Virgin EMI Records, a division of Universal Music Operations Limited “He Lives In You” Written by Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Lebohang Morake Produced by Lebo M and Mark Mancina Performed by Lebo M “Mbube” Written by Solomon Linda Produced by Pharrell Williams Performed by Lebo M Soundtrack Album on The Producers Wish To Thank: Disney’s Animal Kingdom Theme Park Howard DePass In Memory of our Friend, Mark Livolsi Produced with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief Copyright ©2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits Category:The Lion King